


'cause you're so beautiful (i'd rather drink you up)

by absolutemperor4 (ShadoWolf55)



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Clexaweek2019, Day 4, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/F, Good Earth Cleavage, Nipples, clarke is a boob girl, implied office sex, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/absolutemperor4
Summary: "I bet you just couldn't wait to get your hands on me.""Lexaaaaaa," Clarke whined, "You know I really love your boobs."or the one where Lexa sees a couple of Clarke's sketches of her(day 4 : nipples)





	'cause you're so beautiful (i'd rather drink you up)

**Author's Note:**

> Istg I fell off the chair laughing when I saw today's theme. Also it is short because clearly, smut isn't my department. Do enjoy.

And that was certainly some Good Earth Cleavage.

Lexa probably wasn't the only one ogling at Clarke as she walked by the cluster of boys before arriving at their table. The entire hockey team was here, not to mention a couple guys from the football team, and they were all looking at her. The only difference was that Clarke was hers, not theirs, and they had no right to look at her like that.

"Babe, you're getting jealous again." Clarke gently pushed her face towards her and Lexa sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault they keep looking at you like you're theirs!" Lexa retorted and scowled. Clarke was her girlfriend, yet certain people didn't seem to get that.

"You know I'm yours. They can look at me all they want, they will never get a piece of that Griffin charm," Clarke winked and Lexa deepened her scowl.

"I'm serious! If they look at you like that again, I'll punch them!"

"And we don't want anyone getting hurt, not anytime soon. Come on, let's go somewhere else," Clarke grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the cafe. Lexa saw the jealously across the boys' faces and grinned. Yep, Clarke was her girlfriend and no 'boy' could simply change that. They walked hand in hand, fingers linked, soft kisses on their cheeks every once in awhile. People were definitely staring at them but neither of them cared. Not when they had more important things to focus on. They arrived at a building a couple blocks away where Clarke swiped her access card to let them both in.

"Your art studio?"

"Yeah, got a couple pieces I want to show you," Clarke winked and dragged Lexa to the lift lobby. Within moments, the lift arrived and Clarke's assistant walked out.

"Afternoon, Clarke. Glad to see you again, Lexi."

"Hey Luna!" Clarke replied cheerfully while Lexa just groaned and mumbled a greeting. She never understood why Clarke hired her cousin as her assistant. She swore Luna was telling Clarke embarrassing stories about her that she would never live them down.

Clarke pressed the button for the 3rd floor and the life began its ascent. Clarke leaned close and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. It had been a tiring week for her, her gallery was due to open in 3 months and she still had a number of pieces that were not yet completed. The lift finally reached Clarke's private studio where Clarke left Lexa to wander around when she went to get a couple pieces to show her girlfriend. Lexa noticed a sketchbook lying haphazardly near an open window. Before anything tragic could happen, she grabbed the book to set it aside somewhere else.

A strong gust of wind flew by that nearly knocked the book out of Lexa's hands. However, it definitely did cause a few pages of the sketchbooks nearby to rustle. A couple drawings look like her, which Lexa was fine with. Clarke liked to draw her (and framed some up in her gallery) and Lexa was very flattered that an artist would find her aesthetically appealing. However, there was a few artworks (which definitely was not for the public eye) that caught her eye. There was one of her standing naked next to a door, a somewhat very familiar scene of last night, another of them kissing, and a couple more that could clearly qualify as pornographic material.

"Lex!"

"Yeah?" She called back without looking away from the artworks.

"I've got a couple pieces I need... Oh," Clarke finally noticed what had caught Lexa's attention. "I uh, I hope you're not creeped out by that." She started stammering and mumbling apologies but Lexa smiled.

"Not really, I actually do like them. It's just the proportions are a little off, don't you think?"

Clarke blushed. When Lexa was naked, she was more focused on other things, instead of observing Lexa from afar.

"I want you to draw me like one of your french girls," Her voice dropped into a whisper as her lips grazed Clarke's ears slightly.

"Yes," Clarke gasped as she set the artwork in her hands down, "Follow me."

The duo walked into Clarke's private office and Clarke quickly pulled down the blinds while Lexa locked the door behind her. The artist rummaged around for her art supplies while Lexa started to remove her jacket. Then came off the shirt and jeans until she was left standing in her sports bra and boxers.

"How do you want me?"

"Preferably on top of me," Clarke winked and pulled Lexa in for a kiss. "God, I'm so turned on right now, this probably isn't a good idea."

"Probably, but I prefer having proportionate boobs, makes me look better, you know," Lexa teased and Clarke groaned.

"You're already very beautiful as you are," Clarke walked to the opposite side of the room. "You could pose against the door, and it's best if you, naked, you know. Don't give me that look, yes, yes, I will keep it in my pants long enough to finish the job."

Lexa smirked and did as told, removing her clothes completely and leaning back against the door. She was posing seductively (Clarke was probably regretting ever agreeing to this) with that damn lip bite and alluring eyes. Clarke couldn't help but just stare and she didn't know how she even had the self-control to just stay on her chair.

"Clarke, if you keep staring at me like that, you'll never get to drawing."

"Right, um yeah, sorry," Clarke blushed as she started sketching the outline of Lexa's body.

They stayed in this position for at least an hour more. Clarke already pretty much had the rough detail out and there was just the chest area that she had yet to sketch out. It was the one part Lexa claimed look 'disproportionate' (in Clarke's opinion, it was just slightly lopsided) and Clarke decided to pay extra attention this time. Besides, there was a live sample right in front of her.

Bad idea.

It had been an hour but somehow, Lexa still managed to keep the sexy seducing look and Clarke had been losing her self control piece by piece. She didn't even know how Lexa managed to stay so still for so long. Usually when she did something like this, her model was a professional and had been trained.

"Lex?"

"Yeah, Clarke?"

"I'm left with your boobs so let's take a break first."

"I bet you just couldn't wait to get your hands on me."

"Lexaaaaaa," Clarke whined, "You know I really love your boobs."

"Which is why you should make them look good," Lexa cracked a smile as her fingers softly flicked her nipples.

Clarke let out a soft groan before returning to her work. She tried to focus as much as possible, the curves, the different shades of pink and skin, the little hint of muscles underneath them. She could barely sit still at that point as she struggled to concentrate on the arch of Lexa's nipples, pink and slightly erect.

As she finished the last detail, she threw her sketchbook off her lap and lunged forward at Lexa, pressing the brunette against the door, hands roaming everywhere. Lexa kissed her back hungrily, pressing her lips to Clarke's neck and biting into her skin there. Clarke's hands were wondering between Lexa's legs and was pleased to be greeted with slick heat. Lexa walked them to Clarke's table and effortlessly lifted the blonde to set up on the table.

"You're done with it?"

"Yep, definitely one of my best works. Got all the curves in."

Lexa smiled widely, "Well, time to get something else in, don't you think?"

xxx

True to Clarke's words, the piece was beautiful. This time, the proportions were right, everything looked perfect and Lexa nearly wanted to frame it on her wall. She pulled her shirt over her head and picked up her shorts. Clarke picked up the books and papers they had swiped to the ground and repositioned everything.

"You do know I don't _have_ any French girls, right?" Clarke clarified at Lexa's earlier statement.

"Niylah was French," Lexa pointed out and Clarke frowned.

"Yeah, but I never drew her!" Clarke defended herself and Lexa laughed.

"Whatever you say, Griffin. I've got to get back to make sure Anya didn't burn my office down, I'll see you at my place later?

"You bet your ass I'll be there."

"No need to bet my ass, you would never refuse a chance to touch these two beauties here."

"If you attack me for being a boob girl like that again, I'll give you the ugliest nipples in the world!" Clarke called out as Lexa left. The brunette stepped into the lift and waved back at her.

"You wish you could!"

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, you can find me on tumblr @absolutemperor (twitter @absoultemperor4 too!). always appreciating any comments.  
> also, [mood boards](https://absolutemperor.tumblr.com/post/183117832477/clexa-week-19-mood-boards)!
> 
> ((tomorrow is gonna rock))


End file.
